


Jealousy

by Kaltheinya



Series: Saurian Code Productions Season 2 [3]
Category: Mighty Ducks (animated)
Genre: Gen, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaltheinya/pseuds/Kaltheinya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the growing trust and friendship between Canard and Nosedive... and Wildwing's reaction to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Mighty Ducks belongs to Disney.

**Jealousy**

 

The sun was rising over the city of Anaheim, casting a cheery red glow to everything it touched. Most adults were getting ready for work, inhaling bagels and coffee. Morning people were ready for a new day while the rest of the population cursed them. 

Normally Nosedive was one of the latter people. Today, however, he found himself skating , hockey stick in hand, around the rink long before the sun began to brighten the sky. 

It was the perfect time to skate in peace without being hounded by his older brother. 

So far it seemed that Canard had kept his promise about not telling Wildwing of his nightmares. They were no longer frightening to the point of waking up drenched in sweat, but they still bothered him. 

Some of them were just weird. A few times he saw himself as a little toddler Saurian, calling out to Dragaunus to pick him up. 

In those dreams, Dragaunus seemed almost nice, smiling proudly as Nosedive was picked up and tossed into the air. 

But those "pleasant" dreams always took a turn for the bad, as he grew up quickly into his own self. 

Dragaunus would rant about the betrayal and the look in his eyes always tore at Nosedive's heart. 

He felt like a failure and disappointment. 

Completely ludicrous. 

And yet. . . 

And yet that was how he had felt when Dragaunus was led away by Klegghorn's men. 

Just how was he going to explain that to his brother if he found out? 

_Stockholm syndrome_ , he tried to explain to himself. But something like that only made sense when you were reading it from a book. 

Occasionally his dreams were more like glances or memories, always vague and quick. The only ones clear were of those in which Dragaunus paid him a compliment, treated his with respect, and most importantly, showed faith in his abilities. 

Nosedive skidded to a stop. 

There was the reason. 

He liked being relied upon. He liked knowing that someone had so much faith in him. And consequently, that feeling was what drove the need to go out and accomplish the task, no matter how hard it would be. 

Nosedive began to skate again, hoping to clear his troubled mind. 

Wildwing and the others never gave him such faith. It was even worse now. They all danced around him as if they were afraid he would break. Put up a happy front no matter what. 

At least Canard was trying to give him more confidence. It was an interesting change of pace. 

He stopped one more time, in front of the goalie's net. For the longest time, it had always been Wildwing and himself. 

Then the invasion had come, and their twosome became a team of seven, and then six. When Canard came back, Nosedive felt as if Wildwing were pulling away, leaving him to fend for himself from Canard. 

That led up to his capture and transformation by Lord Dragaunus. 

Nosedive shuddered. As Darkflame, he had done everything possible to make the Saurian happy, except for one thing. . . 

He failed to shoot Wildwing when he was the most defenseless. 

There was a shady figure that wanted him dead as punishment. But Dragaunus intervened, keeping him alive. 

The fact that Nosedive later betrayed him made him feel worse. 

But being home with his brother and friends. . . 

Nosedive cursed silently. No matter what he thought, he wasn't truly happy. And the fact that he missed Dragaunus and the way he treated him scared him. 

"Heads up," he heard a voice call out. 

Nosedive's mind snapped back into reality, in time to see several pucks headed his way. 

Without a second though, Nosedive raised his hockey stick and shot them all back. He stopped another one with his right skate. 

Nosedive stood there panting at the sudden exertion, eyes wide. 

An applauding sound caught his attention. A few yards ahead stood Canard, an amused expression on his face. 

"You could have hit me!" Nosedive shouted, angry at himself for not hearing Canard approach. 

"Just needed to test your reflexes," replied the tan duck, skating up to Nosedive. "With a bit more practice, I think you can do just as well as Wildwing." 

"Really?" asked Nosedive, interest replacing his anger. 

Canard nodded. "You blocked those shots on pure instinct." 

"I did, didn't I?" Nosedive asked, realization dawning on his face. 

Canard grinned. "If you'd like to, we can get started today, right now." 

"Right now?" Nosedive repeated, a touch of insecurity tainting his voice. 

"Unless you're chicken," Canard baited, an arrogant look on his face. 

Determination flashed across Nosedive's face. "Am not," he growled. 

X 

Duke watched the news as he sipped on his hot cup of latte. He smiled at the pleasant taste. 

"Weren't you suppose to be practicing for the game?" he heard Wildwing ask. 

"I've still got an hour," Duke replied, not wanting to relinquish his hold of the caffeinated drink. 

"You're getting to be as bad as Nosedive," Wildwing commented, a smile on his bill. 

"On the contrary," Duke replied. "I've become enlightened on how annoying early birds are." 

"Tanya in her labs again?" 

Duke shook his head. "I heard someone prowling early morning, around five, I think. But it wasn't Tanya. She got up at six thirty." 

Wildwing furrowed his eyebrows. "Maybe it was Canard." 

Duke stood up. "If that's the case, he'll probably be coming to get us." Duke sighed. "Might as well join him on the ice." 

A few minutes later, both ducks entered the arena and paused. 

Nosedive was out on the rink, decked out in goalie equipment. Canard was standing in the middle of the rink, rapidly shooting pucks across the ice. 

Duke watched in amazement as the younger duck blocked just about every shot. 

Canard stopped shooting when he ran out of pucks. He rested up against his hockey stick. 

"Well done," he said, slightly out of breath. 

Nosedive yanked his head gear off, hair plastered to his face. "Wow," was all he said before letting himself drop to the floor. "This sure brings back some memories." 

Canard grinned. "No, you just fell out of shape with all those triple spicy burritos." 

"It's good food!" 

Canard chuckled as Nosedive then proceeded to lay flat on the ice. 

"Whew, wake me when the game is over. I think I'd be able to block a few shots just lying here." 

Up near the penalty box, Duke turned to Wildwing. "Kid's not bad," he commented, knowing that Wing would be proud of his brother's accomplishments. To his surprise, Wildwing showed anything but pride. It was a look he had never seen on his former team captain. 

"Yeah," Wildwing commented, sounding almost insincere. 

Down below, Canard was prodding Nosedive with the hockey stick. 

Nosedive continued to play dead, despite the growing grin on his face. 

"Your hair is going to freeze into the ice, hatchling," Canard warned. Then he poked Nosedive in the ribs, causing the young male to curl up with a short laugh. "So that's the spot!" he said with an evil grin. 

"No, no!" cried Nosedive, scrambling to get away. 

Wildwing stared for a few moments, observing Canard and Nosedive acting amicably towards each other. In fact, they were behaving the same way he and Nosedive use to act when they were back home in Puckworld. 

He suddenly turned away in anger and walked off, leaving a confused Duke behind. 

Duke watched his friend leave, concern etched on his face. 

X 

Grin checked Duke into the boards as Nosedive caught the puck and skated towards Mallory. He shot past her right and headed straight for Wildwing. 

Wildwing tensed up while Grin and Mallory attempted to catch up to Nosedive. 

But the young duck was fast approaching the goal. He swung hard and sent the puck through the air. 

Wildwing reached up and caught it in his glove. He dropped it to the floor and sent it back across the ice. 

Mallory swept it up and headed to the goal on the opposite end. 

Tanya was guarding the post. 

Mallory swung her stick and the puck slid along the floor. 

Tanya stopped it with her hockey stick and sent it back to Duke. 

Duke skated forward and passed the puck to Nosedive. Nosedive shot it once again at Wildwing. The puck hit the top corner, bounced off of Wildwing's shoulder, and fell into the net as Canard blew on a whistle. 

"Time!" he shouted, stopping his timer. "Nice shot, Dive," he commented. "Not bad, Tanya. Only two shots got past you. Mallory, Grin, you two should have scored more since Tanya hasn't had that much experience in goal tending." 

"Ah, well," stammered Tanya, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Nosedive and Duke kept them away from me. Other wise I'm sure they would have scored more."

"Ever so modest," Canard said with a chuckle. "But you're probably right. Being a goalie needs not only skill but instinct as well. Some folks have it, others don't. Take Wildwing, for example. It's as if he can predict where those shots are going." 

Wildwing gave him a small smile and a curt nod. 

"Except for that last one. Dive is about as unpredictable as they can get." 

Nosedive grinned proudly. 

"Still. . . " 

Nosedive deflated. 

"You team lost, so twenty laps." 

Tanya, Duke, and Nosedive groaned in unison as they dropped their hockey gear and began to skate around to rink. 

Wildwing watched Nosedive and Duke bicker playfully over who missed more shots. They even tried to get Tanya to take sides. 

He sighed and skated off the rink. 

X 

"Are you ready for tonights's game?" Canard asked, as Wildwing checked over his goalie's equipment. 

"I'm ready," replied Wildwing, a bit tense. 

Canard stared at his friend. Something was wrong with him, but seemed unwilling to talk. And that bothered Canard. 

Over the past year, he had learned his own weakness in listening to others. Despite that, Wildwing always spoke to him over any matter, and the sudden silent treatment was awkward to say the least. 

Canard quickly wracked his brain, trying to think of anything he might have said or done to offend Wildwing. At the moment, his mind came up blank. 

So Canard just nodded and left Wildwing to his won. 

Wildwing was one of the most level headed being Canard had met. Surely he would talk when he was ready. 

X 

"Good evening folks, coming to you live from the Pond. Tonight's game features the Mighty Ducks versus the Kodiak Bears! We're in for a tough second game but the Ducks will surely bring us to victory!" 

X 

Nosedive sat tensely by the sidelines while Canard played his normal spot. The Kodiak Bears had some new players and they were playing viciously. 

First period and the score was 5 to 3 in favor of the opposing team. 

Duke was looking pretty angry, having been checked against the boards more times than necessary. But he kept his cool, and didn't retaliate against the goons. That, of course, put them in an advantage as opposing team players were sent to the penalty box. 

Wildwing looked frustrated as well, despite the mask covering his face. 

Mallory and Tanya were verbally annoyed to say the least. 

Even Grin cursed a bit as one of the forwards fouled him. 

Nosedive glanced at the time and saw that period one was almost over. He was itching to play and score some goals. He only hoped to avoid the bruises Duke seemed to be getting. 

The period ended and people rushed out of their seats to get more refreshments. The ducks met in a huddle, exhausted. 

"You ready?" Canard asked Nosedive. 

"You bet," replied the young duck. 

Duke sighed in relief. "Good luck, kid," he said. "And watch out for number ten. He packs a mean body slam." 

Nosedive nodded once. 

X 

As period two started, Nosedive shot the puck to Canard and skated forward. Within the first minute, Nosedive brought up the score by one point. 

The Bears immediately had three men on him. 

_Smart move_ , he thought, frustrated that he couldn't keep the puck long enough to send it to the opposite end. So he resorted to playing a bit more defensively. 

As one of the Bears broke his way past Grin and Tanya, Nosedive scrambled to catch up to him. 

Canard lagged behind, across the rink. 

Nosedive swooped in front of his opponent and swiped the puck away. He quickly made a break away towards the goal. 

As the two defensemen came charging at him, Nosedive passed the puck back to Mallory and dodged the enforcers. 

Mallory, in the meantime, passed it to Canard. 

Nosedive reached the goal as Canard swung hard. 

The goalie lunged towards the puck as it ricocheted off of the side post and towards Nosedive. 

Nosedive scored another goal, bringing up the score to a tie. 

Canard nodded his approval before motioning for Nosedive to watch out. 

Nosedive nodded in return, aware of the evil eye the opposing team was giving him. 

This time the Kodiak Bears gained possession of the puck and they raced towards Wildwing. 

The left side forward took a shot and was checked into the board by Tanya. 

Wildwing blocked the shot and Nosedive picked it up. He passed it all the way to Canard and raced forward to be in scoring position. 

Both defensemen were practically on top of him. 

Canard shot the puck towards Nosedive, but it was intercepted by Mallory who made the shot. 

Anaheim fans went wild as the score changed to 6 to 5, in favor of the Mighty Ducks. 

The Kodiak Bears looked furious. 

Nosedive skated past their goalie, making the shape of an "L" on his forehead. 

"Quit taunting the losers," he heard Canard say. 

X 

Nosedive sat on the ice, stunned, as Duke scored the final goal. 

A split second later, the siren sounded, signaling the end of the game. 

"You okay?" he heard Wildwing ask. 

"I think so," Nosedive replied, getting up and gingerly rubbing his bottom side. 

"I think you left an imprint on the ice," cracked Mallory, skating up to them. 

Nosedive shook his head. 

"Well, that was another fine example of use of excessive force," added Duke. 

"Great game," Canard shouted, heading towards them. "Told you to watch out for them." 

X 

"And the score was an astonishing nine to six, the Mighty Ducks winning the game. Let me tell you, tonight there were some great plays. 

"Before we've always prided in what a great team we had, but now it's even better. 

"Wildwing continues to be an excellent factor in keeping goals scored against them down, usually helping in shut out games. Tanya and Grin also contribute to that minimizing the number of times players break through to go one on one against Wildwing. 

"As for our scorers, Mallory is excellent in assisting goals, and Nosedive and Duke use to be the leading ones in goals. On top of that, they now play both defensively and offensively, adding great strategy to the game. 

"But now the leading duo has Nosedive teamed up with the team captain, Canard. Together they scored the total of five goals which insured victory. People of Anaheim, sand tall. The Incredible Duo, as they've been dubbed by fans, will bring in our victories and insure the Stanley Cup. Complimenting each other so perfectly, it's amazing they aren't related. . ." 

X 

Phil turned off the television and turned around. "You guys are the greatest!" he said, 

"Thank you, thank you," said Nosedive, bowing low. 

"Man," said Duke. "It feels great beating them down after the beating they were giving us." 

"I'll say," added Mallory. "I'm going in for a nice long hot soak in the tub." 

"I second the notion," added Tanya. "A warm bath sounds really, really, nice." 

"Bathing is but a luxury. . . one that I really want to enjoy," agreed Grin. 

"Want to go for ice cream?" Wildwing asked Nosedive, smiling fondly at his little brother. 

"Can we really?" asked Nosedive. 

Wildwing nodded. 

"Yes!!" crowed Nosedive. "Yo, Canard! Wanna join Wing and me for ice cream?" 

Wildwing's smile wavered a bit. 

"Sure," agreed Canard, taking off his mask. 

X   
"Man, I haven't had ice cream for a while. I'm going to have one of the Grande Sundae's with scoops of Peanut Butter Scotch, Rocky Road, Hazel Nut Latte, Mint Chocolate. . ." 

Canard stared at Nosedive in disbelief as the younger duck continued to rattle of some familiar flavors and a few odd ones. 

"Where does it all go?" he asked aloud. 

Wildwing gave him a half hearted smile. 

"I'm a growing duck!" retorted Nosedive. 

"Careful or you'll be growing around the waistband." 

"Har de har har. You're just jealous of my high metabolism!" 

X 

Wildwing picked at his half eaten sundae, swirling around the melting ice cream. 

Beside him was a huge dish with a cherry stem in it. Across from his sat Canard, finishing up his ice cream. 

"I never realized how good Chewy Gooey Ooey Carmel Marshmallow Puffs ice cream could taste," said Canard, a bemused expression on his face. 

He glanced towards the arcade room where Dive and some human kid were trying to sabotage one another on the game they were playing. 

Nosedive played dirty and knocked the kid's baseball cap over his eyes. 

The kid retaliated by hitting one of Nosedive's buttons. 

Canard smiled at their antics. He looked at Wildwing, smile still in place. 

"The kid is acting much more like his older self, don't you think?" 

"I wouldn't know," replied Wildwing, a bit tightly, standing up. He threw some money on the table and left, leaving a baffled Canard behind. 

A few moments later, Nosedive approached the table. 

"Where's Wing?" he asked. 

"He went for a walk," replied Canard, in a questioning tone. 

"Oh," responded Nosedive, confused. 

X 

Nosedive glanced at Canard from the corner of his eye. 

Canard was going over each hockey stick, checking for weaknesses. 

Nosedive looked back at the helmet he was cleaning. His heart was beating a bit fast, nervous about asking Canard the question that had been floating inside his head for a while now. 

"Something on your mind?" asked Canard. 

"Huh?" 

"You've been cleaning the same spot over and over again. I think you put a hole through it." 

"Oh. Uh, well, I was wondering. . . " 

"Yeah?" 

"Why have you been acting. . . nicer. . . to me?" 

Canard took a deep breath. "Oh boy. Where did that come from?" 

Nosedive shrugged. "It's just that sometimes I really believe it's real and then at other times. . . I think it's because of, well, you know. . ." 

"Explain." 

"You're not making this easier," grumbled Nosedive, setting the helmet down. "When you first came, you were always coming down on me. Then the whole Dragaunus thing happened and it's like everyone is treating me differently. Like, sorry what happened, let's all pretend everything is all right." 

Canard stared at the wall. "I can't speak for the others, he started out. "When I first got back, I was focuses on the mission. And yes, in my mind you were a liability. But that was just me trying to make the irrational rational." 

"What?" 

Canard walked over to Nosedive and sat down next to him on the bench. 

"My dislike of you stemmed from childhood. You see, my brother and I never got along because of my dad. He was always trying to turn everything into a competition. Your brother and I became best friends. And my dad tried to get me to compete against Wing. But I couldn't. Wing made me see that we all have our own strengths and weaknesses. Those were some great years. 

"But then you hatched and imprinted yourself on Wing. I wasn't too keen on having a kid brother tag along. And as you were growing up, I saw how well you and Wing got along. I guess I felt threatened. Here you were, taking away my only friend. And at the same time, I was jealous. You and Wing had something my brother and I could never have, thanks to my dad." 

Nosedive's eyes were wide as he heard Canard out. 

Canard continued to speak. 

"I could never hate Wing. In my eyes, he could never do wrong. So I hated you instead. As I got older, I tolerated your presence because I didn't want Wing unhappy. But deep inside, I think it was pure envy. 

"When the Saurians struck, I knew Wing wouldn't leave you behind.But that didn't stop me from hoping. 

"I really can't remember what happened in dimensional limbo, but when I first came to, I made it a priority to bring everyone to their highest potential. Even you. I pushed you the hardest because I saw you as a weakness. And since I hated you from childhood, I just reasoned with myself that you were just a punk. But you took everything I threw at you, which I guess made me angry. So I kept pushing you to the quitting point. But you never did. You probably thought about it. . . but you didn't. Then when Dragaunus got a hold of you. . . yeah, that opened my eyes. 

"You were a weakness. . . and a strength. Wildwing needs you, Dive. Just like you need him. You two balance each other out, provide a stable ground. I was wrong in hating that. You two share something special, and I realized, instead of demeaning it, I should accept it. And in doing so, I got to really see the potential you hold. 

"I believe, with sufficient training, you can be as good a team captain as Wildwing. Maybe even better." 

"Really?" asked Nosedive, a faint hint of blush on his cheeks. "As good as you?" he then asked impishly. 

"No one can be as good as me," Canard replied, mockingly. 

Nosedive laughed while Canard chuckled. 

"Thanks for giving me an answer," Nosedive said, calming down. He smiled. "I'm glad you aren't really treating me differently because you're afraid I might snap or something." 

"You needed a straight answer." 

Nosedive grinned. "This is cool. It's like having a second brother." 

"You really want another brother telling you what to do?" 

"Er. . . oh, look at the time! Gotta save the world from the clutches of Mega Bats of LuCaine." 

Nosedive dashed for the exit, colliding into someone. "Whoa!" 

Wildwing's hand shot out to hold him steady. 

"You okay?" Wildwing asked. 

"Sure thing!" responded Nosedive. Then he looked serious. "Where did you go?" 

Wildwing ruffled Nosedive's hair. "Just went for a walk." 

"Could you at least tell someone where you're going? Sheesh!" Nosedive mock reprimanded. 

"I'm sorry," responded Wildwing, looking anything but apologetic. "It won't happen again." 

Nosedive then smiled. "Well, it's a bit late and I'm off to bed." He winked at Canard. "night, bro! You too, Wing." With that, Nosedive dashed off. 

Canard chuckled and shook his head, putting the abandoned helmet into it's locker and closing it. 

Wildwing stared at Nosedive's retreating back, the amusement faded. 

X 

Training was in session, and each duck was occupied with something. 

Grin was bench pressing and Duke was fighting in a simulated sword battle with a robot. Mallory was working on her aim, shooting targets at various distances. Tanya was testing out her newest puck launcher and shield on Wildwing. 

"Just what is this suppose to do?" asked Wildwing, turning on his personal shield. 

"This puck should shirt circ, uh short cork, er, break through an average force field shields." 

"And this will help us how?" 

"Well, most force fields we encounter are the same. It uses natural energy and creates polar energies that repel solid matter. If this, like work, it will dis, uh, distri, uh interfere with the energy waves and break through. Then I'll make a larger model for the Migrator." 

"But what if it falls into the wrong hands?" 

"Well, I've already got a new shield prototype. That's what this wrist band is for." She held up said wrist band. "You get to test it out too!" 

Wildwing shook his head in amusement. 

As Tanya loaded up the new pucks, Wildwing glanced to his right. 

Canard was coaching Nosedive on some street fighting techniques. 

Duke let out a chuckle as Nosedive inadvertently knocked their team captain on his back. Canard stared up at Nosedive, wide eyed. 

"Kid," he said. "You were suppose to disarm me and get me in a head lock. But this would work." 

Nosedive gave a sheepish grin. 

"Okay, ready?" asked Tanya, gaining Wildwing's attention back. 

"Yeah, responded Wildwing, turning on his shield. 

Tanya aimed and fired twice. The first puck caused sparks to fly and the second one went through it. 

"Ow!" exclaimed Wildwing, as the puck deflected off of his shoulder. 

"Whoops, sorry. Um, now put this on." She handed him the wrist band. As Wildwing strapped on the band and turned on the shield, Tanya stepped back and readied her puck launcher. 

"Now, if this works, it'll be installed as a back up shield." 

Tanya aimed one more time and then fired. 

Wildwing deflected the shot by moving his arm. 

The charged puck ricocheted off the shield and went sailing towards Nosedive and Canard. 

Canard instinctively ducked, pushing Nosedive. 

Nosedive let out a yelp as the puck glanced off of his forehead. The puck bounced off the wall and knocked Duke's saber from his hand. Mallory jumped back as the puck barely missed her face. 

Grin caught the puck from his position. He sat up. 

"I'm sorry!" apologized Tanya. "I had no idea it would bounce so much!" 

"At least no one was seriously hurt," said Canard. 

"Speak for yourself, ow!" 

Canard had placed his hand under Nosedive's chin, jerking his face up to take a good look at his forehead. 

"It's only a scratch, you big baby," Canard scoffed. 

"Well, it stings," grumbled Nosedive, pulling away. 

Canard rolled his eyes and then looked at Wildwing. "You okay?" he asked. "Cause you usually have better control over projectiles." 

"My mistake," Wildwing responded. "But then again, aren't we suppose to expect the unexpected?" 

"Well, yes, of course, but. . . " 

"Well, if no one was ready for an out of control puck, who's to say anyone is ready to handle Dragaunus." 

All the ducks looked taken aback, surprised by Wildwing's sudden change of topics. 

"What does a puck have to do with a Saurian?" Canard asked. 

"Something . . .nothing. . . I don't know! I mean, here you are training Dive, but you can't expect great results in such a short amount of time. After what's he's been through? I just don't think he'll ever be able to handle a confrontation with Dragaunus!" 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" interrupted Nosedive, making a time out motion with his hands. "Don't you think that's my call?" 

Both brothers glared at each other. 

"Well, this is unusual," commented Grin, the surprise evident on his face. 

"I'll say," agreed both Mallory and Tanya. 

"Wildwing. . . " started Canard, pulling the white mallard to the side. 

"Come on, kid," said Duke, gently pulling Nosedive away. "Let's head to the mall." 

Outside of the gym, Nosedive pulled himself away. "I don't get it," he said bitterly. "I mean, I know Wildwing, like, always watched out for me and I thought he'd be happy to know that he won't always have to worry about me. That I'd be able to take care of myself, man. But then it turns out he doesn't even have faith in me. . . that just makes me so. . ." He growled. "That just burns me!" He sighed, shoulders suddenly dropping in defeat. 

"Forget it," he muttered. "I'll be in my room." With that he walked away. 

Duke watched him leave, feeling helpless. "Deja vu," he murmured to himself. 

 

**In the Next Episode of The Mighty Ducks:**

Captain Klegghorn stared at the two men by his desk. 

"Captain Klegghorn," said one of them. "This is Detective Carl Decker. I expect you to treat him with upmost respect. After all, he is on the brink of being promoted to Captain." 

Decker looked at Klegghorn. "I hear you are looking at early retirement," he said, somewhat snidely. 

* * * 

"I don't know, Tanya," said Nosedive. "There's something about that dude that makes my feathers stand on end." 

Tanya nodded as she punched in some information. "Well, this will tell us if he's hiding anything." 

* * * 

Nosedive grunted as the force of the explosion drove him to the ground. A few moments later, he pushed himself up on his hands and looked around. "Mallory?" he called out. Then he gasped. "Mallory!!!"


End file.
